


I love you more

by meems011450



Series: st fluff... [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meems011450/pseuds/meems011450
Summary: this is really fluffy. you'll see





	I love you more

**Author's Note:**

> i'm reaAAAAAAAAAALLY SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING I JUST HAVE INTENSE WRITERS BLOCK

"hey el?" mike says form across the room of their shared apartment. i look up form the book i was reading.   
"yes, mike" i reply back.   
"i love you" he says with a big smile.   
"i love you more" i blush.   
"ever since i saw you in the rain that cold evening, i knew that at that moment, i fell in love with the most beautiful, smart, creative and badass woman of my dreams. El, im so lucky to have you. i love you." mike with the most emotion possible.   
"mike, i love you too, your the best thing that's ever happened to me." i reply back with tears streaming down my face.   
"El i love you so much it hurts" mike says with tears too.   
"likewise" i chuckle.   
"el, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" he says with seriousness written across his features.   
"YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES, I LOVE YOU MIKE!!!!!!" i say crying of joy. i run to him and tackle him to the ground, covering him in kisses.   
"i love you too" he says as he slips the diamond ring onto my finger.   
"OH MY GOD WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!!" i shout as realization hits me.   
"YES WE ARE!" he says with the biggest smile possible. we spent the rest of the night giddy and happy, cuddling and sharing soft kisses until sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post more soon peeps so keep your eyes peeled  
> love ya xoxo -meems


End file.
